1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wrist pad, especially to a modularized adjustable wrist pad for connecting a keyboard and a wrist pad base.
2. Discription of the Related Art
Conventionally, a computer keyboard is provided with certain thickness, so when the computer keyboard is placed on a table or plane surface, such thickness turns into a certain height that makes users of the computer keep their hands lifted. If holding such hand-lifting posture for a long time, users' wrists and hands are prone to tense, and even causing physical illness.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, certain types of keyboards are produced for improvements. These keyboards are provided with inclined wrist pad bases extended from their front edges, intending to bring comfort to and prevent illness of the users by offering the wrist pad bases for the users to lay their wrists. Nevertheless, these products are usually provided with the wrist pad base being integrally fixated at the front edge of the keyboard such that the disassembling of them becomes difficult and their volume enlarged, increasing the difficulty of packaging and transportation. Moreover, to produce such computer keyboards with such wrist pad bases requires additional manufacturing of modules. Thus, not only the existing modules become useless, but also the production cost is raised.
For resolving the above drawbacks, R.O.C. Patent No. 342964 discloses an improved structure of wrist pad base for computer keyboards, comprising: a keyboard, a wrist pad base, and two connecting plates disposed between the keyboard and the wrist pad base. Each of the two sides of the bottom surface of the keyboard is disposed with an elongated groove for engaging the connecting plate so as to connect the wrist pad base, and a groove is provided on a proper location at each of the two sides of the bottom surface of the wrist pad base. The connecting plate is positioned in the groove so that the keyboard and the wrist pad base are connected together, and that a keyboard with a separable wrist pad base is formed. Alternatively, when the keyboard and the wrist pad base are separated, the connecting plates can be received in the wrist pad base so the keyboard and the wrist pad base can be sold separately as two different commodities.
Such improvement does resolve the problem of incapable of separating the wrist pad base and keyboard, yet there are two problems remained: 1. although the wrist pad base can be assembled to and disassembled from a keyboard, it is unable to adjust the position of the wrist pad base in accordance with the need of individual user; 2. because the connecting plate is not modularized, additional modules for the connecting plate are required when manufacturing the wrist pad base, thus the structure of the wrist pad base becomes so complicated that the injection condition of the wrist pad base becomes extraordinarily different.